Autumn Angel
by Moonlight Memories
Summary: Hinata finally has a date with Naruto. However, she still doesn't feel happy. Warning: NejiHina. (Probably)Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Enjoy! A NejiHina spree!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Otherwise NejiHina would be the main couple.

* * *

"Hinata?"

Hinata closed her eyes. This was what she had always wanted! She now had a date with Naruto… so why did she feel so sad? In an effort to get herself in the mood, she forced a smile, but it only stayed on her face for a few moments before returning to a frown. The girl could barely stop the tears that were about to tumble down her face.

"Hinata, are you done?" asked TenTen.

A tear spilled onto her face. "S-Soon," she whispered, knowing full well that TenTen could not hear her.

Sometimes, she wished that Neji wasn't dating TenTen.

"Hinata?"

"Just give me a s-second,"Hinata replied, now a little louder, as she struggled to erase the traces of the tears that were now flowing down her face. All her life, she had waited for them to notice her; her first crush and her cousin. The first was so much like Neji when he was younger, and she supposed that was why she chose him- to have someone love her the way Neji had when she was young.

She hated the truth, and the truth was that Naruto was a pale comparison.

She didn't want this, she had only wanted a way for Neji to somehow appear in Naruto and make her feel young again, with the cares of the world-particularly the Hyuuga's problems- to disappear. She just wanted… she just wanted to be happy. Was that too much to ask for?

No. She _was_ happy. She was fortunate. She had everything she needed and the memory of a pure, shining love.

"S-Sorry, Tenten," Hinata whispered as she opened the door a crack. "Why don't you and Neji nii-san g-go ahead?"

Hinata could smell the scent of autumn. She could almost visualise the leaves falling slowly onto the ground.

"Hinata…"

"I'm just nervous," she lied.

"If you're sure…"

She smiled and nodded. She didn't understand herself. How could she fool everyone into thinking that she was happy?

She was never happy. She would never be.

She was always destined to remain in Neji's shadow, in Hanabi's shadow. After all, she was useless.

Only a puppet to the Hyuuga. She promised herself that if nothing else, someday, she would change the fate of the Hyuuga. The Branch house would never have to suffer again. And Neji. She would remove the seal from his forehead. he would smile again. He would probably marry TenTen and have many children with her too. When she became Head...

It brought a smile to her lips.

* * *

"TenTen? Where is Hinata-sama?"

"She said that she was nervous about her date and asked us to go ahead. Neji, let's do that," TenTen murmured.

"Fine."

TenTen couldn't shake off the feeling that Neji was not happy with her, although she could not explain why. She hadn't done anything wrong, had she?

No, she couldn't have done something wrong. She must have been hallucinating. This date was her chance to show Neji that there was more to life than the Hyuuga fate. Of course, she knew that he had only agreed to this because he wanted to protect his cousin, but…

He had to see that he liked her too.

* * *

A/N: Is this the start or the end? Should I continue? I'll leave you to decide. Frankly, if you think it sucks because of the pairing, I can't be bothered, really.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm bursting with ideas for more NejiHina, but let me complete this first. I think it might take a while, so sit tight and wait for me, alright?

Dedications: To all my reviewers of Autumn Angel, because they gave me to patience to continue and. Thank you! If you guys hadn't told me to, I bet this little thing would remain finished right where we left it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly.

* * *

With her left hand, Hinata wiped her face. She hoped that the tear streaks were no longer there. She willed herself to smile for him. For them. Deep in her heart, she wondered if she was not meant to be happy. No, she musn't think like that. She ought to be happy. She should at least pretend to be happy.

If she wasn't...

If she wasn't, it simply would not be fair to Naruto. Hinata closed her eyes.

Three…

Two…

One…

Hinata threw open the door and tried her best to smile as brightly as she could. She felt the weight of the smile tugging at her lips, as though it, too, did not want her to smile. Still, she forced it on.

Looking around, she was pleased to note that Tenten had accepted her advice and had gone ahead. She didn't think she could face Neji right then. To watch as Neji kissed Tenten… that would be too cruel. She felt the tears welling up in her eyes again but forced them to die down. After all, it was just Naruto and her now. If it was just Naruto… if it was only the person who encouraged her, she felt that she could keep the smile on her face.

"Let's go," she spoke, smiling forcibly.

"Wow, you sure took a while!" he exclaimed. Then, as she knew he would, he began chatting with her about various other matters. The light conversation made smiling a little easier.

"Naruto-kun, d-do you think th-that Sakura is pretty?"

"Yes. She's really pretty. She's also very nice," he continued. Hinata smiled as he began his tirade about Sakura. There was no acute sense of pain, Hinata realised. She thought that it was cute.

She felt her own pain ebb away as she looked at how excited Naruto was. She found herself smiling a real smile. Her heart no longer raced while she was with him, but he was still her hero. She would always remember all that he had done for her. He was her idol, her hero, and arguably her first crush. She would still do almost anything to keep the smile on his face. She wondered if she should set Naruto up with Sakura. The thought brought a playful smile to her lips.

* * *

"A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun. I had a very enjoyable time today," Hinata murmured as they neared the end of their date. Hinata briefly wondered if it was truly a date. It did not matter, she supposed. For the first time in months, she felt so relieved; so happy.

"You are finally home, Hinata-sama."

Hinata felt her cheeks burn as she stared into the face of her cousin. "Hai…"

A thought suddenly occurred to her. Without pausing to think about it, her mouth began to move.

"Neji nii-san, w-why did you c-come home so early?"

Neji raised an eyebrow but did not reply. Realising what she had just said, the young heiress blushed even harder.

"I-I mean, Tenten is your girlfriend, s-so you should spend m-more time w-with her," Hinata stammered, struggling to explain herself. She hoped that he would not be angry with her. "D-Demo, it's fine if you d-do not wish to tell m-me the reason," she continued hurriedly. She hated herself for sounding so weak. She wished she could run into the door, but Neji was standing by it and she did not want to be caught in an even more awkward position than the one she was currently in. She held her breath as she waited for him to ignore her and step aside.

"Tenten is not my girlfriend, Hinata-sama. We are merely_ experimenting_ on the concept of dating," he replied suddenly, surprising her. He then strode into the door, unsure of the reason behind telling her such a personal thing.

Hinata only stared at his retreating back. Wasn't dating Tenten the same as her being his girlfriend? All of a sudden, she felt so confused.

Lately, Neji had been acting strangely. He would insist on being her protector whenever she went out alone. He told her that it was because she was so weak. It was true, but he had never done so before. He even wanted to watch her on her date today. She sighed. Was she that weak? She wished that there would come a day where she would no longer need protection from anyone. If such a day came, perhaps Neji would have more freedom for himself.

As it was, she walked to her room quietly, wishing that everything would change.

Her cousin really did deserve to be happy, after all that had happened. She hoped that Tenten could provide him the happiness that he so desperately needed in his life.

A single tear rolled down her cheek again.

Why was she so powerless?

She wished that there was something she could do to make him happy. Something that could make the main and branch house become equal again. It might never happen, but she would do her best to make sure that the Hyuuga clan was free of the seal.

She could almost see him smiling now…

It was the innocent smile of their past.

* * *

A/N: I don't mean to leave you hanging there. I hope to update this story soon! Meanwhile, please tell me what you think about it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had no motivation… sorry! Please review so that I'll have more motivation? Pretty please? just tell me how I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Wish I did though.

* * *

Hinata slipped out of bed. She had to become stronger. There was no other way. She could not allow the others to look down on her! She had to become stronger… so that she could change the Hyuuga clan… she had to become stronger. She knew that tears were for the weak –that was what her father had always told her. The strong changed their fate with their own hands instead of crying. This was what she had learnt from watching Naruto. He had worked hard to become strong. He had not wallowed in self-pity. He found his way to become strong. She would, too.

She was no genius, but she would become stronger if she kept practicising. If she practised and practised, she would slowly become stronger. If she were to become stronger, no one could contest her right to become the head of the Hyuuga clan. If so… if so, then…

Then she could unite the main and branch houses once more. Hinata did not want a protector; she wanted a cousin.

If he was a cousin who cared about her, then…

No. She would not think about that. It was enough for him to be civil to her. Although… sometimes she wished he were a little kinder.

Her hands found the door. Soundlessly, she crept out of the Hyuuga compounds to train.

The moon glowed brightly…

* * *

Neji tossed and turned in his bed. He didn't understand himself lately. The desire to protect that person had grown more powerful than ever. Such a fragile, weak body which held such a strong soul… she intrigued him.

That person… the person that he had hurt so badly but now wished to protect. That person who had somehow managed to forgive him despite everything he had done. That person whom he had first described as 'cute'. That person whom he somehow still couldn't forgive, but somehow drew his eyes no matter what she did.

She was a very special person.

Perhaps it was once due to curiosity, but now, he no longer knew why he felt compelled to protect her.

Hinata-sama…

She was a complete mystery to him.

* * *

After an hour, Neji realised that there was no way that he was going to be able to sleep. He could not stop his thoughts from flooding his mind. Slowly, he sat up in bed and, after he had made sure everyone in the rooms around him was either soundly asleep or on an overnight mission, he crept out of bed.

He decided to walk around so that he could clear his head.

He knew that some of the Hyuuga were bound to be awake to guard the compounds, but he could not do anything about it. As quietly as he could, he jumped clear over the walls of the compounds and left. As soon as they noticed who he was, the Hyuuga members patrolling the area would ignore him.

After all, he was also a Hyuuga, and only a branch house member at that.

As he walked about, he suddenly felt another presence besides his own. He quickly activated his byakugan and looked for the source of irritation. To his surprise, he only saw his cousin. He crept closer and watched how she trained. It was no wonder that she had always looked a little tired when she got up.

How had she escaped the noticed of those who patrolled the compounds?

"I m-must become stronger," he heard her murmur as she trained. She was so deeply immersed in her training that she had not noticed his presence. Every stroke looked beautiful.

"I m-must become stronger because Neji nii-san deserves to be happy," she murmured again. These words seemed like a mantra. Neji could not see how her becoming stronger was linked to his happiness, but he was more than content to watch her train. Perhaps she would become strong enough to be head after all.

Suddenly, he realised that she was crying as she trained. He became aware that this was a private moment; one which he could never ask her about.

He was struck by the thought that Hinata had grown up. She had become beautiful.

Yet, she was still as fragile as a doll.

Had he somehow sensed this? Was this the reason why he so badly wanted to protect her? Or was it because he wanted to make it up to her for hurting her during the Chuunin examinations?

Whatever the reason, he couldn't stop himself from watching her train.

* * *

A few hours before the sun rose, Hinata hurried back to her room. She probably wasn't allowed to train on her own, so she had to ensure that everyone would not notice. She would probably get another four hours of sleep before waking again. She smiled, proud of herself. She had trained hard.

All she could think of was her bed.

She did not notice Neji watching her as she rushed to return to her room.

Somehow, Neji knew that he would be back tomorrow to watch her train.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little update^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, if there's anyone here who thought of NaruHina, you'll be very disappointed. If you hate NaruSaku, you'll be a bit irritated.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata couldn't believe it. What was Naruto doing here? Neji would be so annoyed. No matter, Neji need not know. Gracefully, she sat in the shade of the huge tree. Naruto seemed very excited.

" And then, she said fine! She said yes!" he practically yelled. " I knew my efforts would not be wasted!"

Hinata only smiled distracted. Sakura agreed to go on a date to Naruto, so Naruto had gone around bragging to anyone who would listen. It was… cute, she admitted. At the very least, it taught her that romance still existed. She taught about the person whose eyes were as white as her own, and whose chestnut brown hair she admired so much. She fantasised reaching out to touch those soft brown locks.

No, she had to stop that!

" Hinata?" Naruto questioned. He had obviously noticed that she was not paying him much attention.

"_Hinata-sama…"_was all she heard, in Neji's voice.

Naruto waved his left hand in front of her face. "Hinata? Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Hinata shook her head, as if to clear the cobwebs of her thoughts. Then she blushed and began to apologize.

" I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I w-was thinking of s-something else," she finally replied.

" It's okay!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "I've got to tell Granny Tsunade!" He walked away quickly. And then, she heard him whisper something softly to himself. "She said yes," he seemed to be murmuring. Hinata had never seen him so happy. He really did love Sakura.

He deserved his happily ever after, she mused.

As for her… where was her happily ever after? She watched a happy couple walk past hand in hand. He brushed away a strand of her long black hair and she giggled and planted a kiss on his cheek. They obviously loved each other very much.

How nice, she thought. If only she could be this happy.

She gazed at the sun. Maybe it did not matter, as long as she could see the smile on Neji's face. Just once. Just once, she wanted to see that smile on Neji's face. And then nothing would matter any longer.

She stood up and hugged the tree, pretending that it was him.

* * *

Neji watched his cousin. She did not seem to be upset about Naruto and Sakura, but something seemed to be bothering her. All if a sudden, she stood up and hugged the tree. He could see that she was smiling as she did so.

Was she feeling sad about Naruto's and Sakura's date after all? He longed to punch Naruto. What was that bastard thinking. How could he date Sakura so soon after dating Hinata? Yes, Sakura was pretty in her own way, but she would never be able to hold a candle to Hinata. The features of the Hyuuga clan were utterly beautiful, in Neji's opinion, and no one could come close.

"Hinata. Stop being upset. Just because Naruto found another date is no reason to sulk!" Neji chided. Neji didn't understand it. He wanted to comfort his cousin, but the words poured out of his mouth before he could stop them. Hinata looked surprised.

"N-No, I'm happy for them. I'm j-just thinking of something else." She replied.

Thinking of something else? What the hell was she thinking about? Neji sighed. He wanted to ask, but that would violate her privacy. They had come to the unspoken agreement to never probe into each other's lives unless necessary. To Neji, necessary meant everything from dates to training, because it concerned her safety.

"Fine. Don't think too hard,"he answered. Then he started to walk away, but not before he saw the soft smile on her lips. She made it that much harder to breathe.

Hinata was beautiful, there was no doubt of that. The smile was caught on his memory, and he didn't want to let it disappear.

Hormones, he told himself. It had to be hormones. He turned on the byakugan, unwilling to turn his head back to look at her, only to find that she was looking at him as he walked away. She was smiling as he walked away. He didn't know what she was thinking about, but whatever it was, it made her happy. That was the only thing that mattered right now. She was smiling…

Neji couldn't understand himself anymore.

Why had that mere smile affected him to this extent. She had always been beautiful, and all her smiles were pretty, too, but the smile on her lips now was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Neji knew he would never be able to see Tenten that way.

* * *

As Hinata trained with her team, her mind shot to her cousin. He was worried about her, wasn't he? She smiled happily. It was nice to have him not be violent and just be by her side, talking.

If only that moment could have lasted forever.

Then she could always be happy.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Sorry about the 2 month waiting period. So sorry!


End file.
